Better Than Revenge
by plan2read4ever
Summary: Fang was snatched from right under her nose. Finally, Max has her revenge. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Better Than Revenge".


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. James Patterson owns the characters. Taylor Swift owns the song. And if I _do_ get arrested . . . I have the right to remain silent.

The bar had a full house that night as the patrons moved about, restless for the nightly performance to start. Some of the more brazen (heavily drunk) customers had picked up their courage and attempted to flirt with the lonesome brunette that had been nursing her drink for the past hour.

Maximum Ride sighed as another drunkard tried to flex his non-existant muscles in her face. However, only one couple at the end of the bar held the attention of the chocolate-brown eyes. A grimace of disgust formed on her face as she watched the dark haired guy whispered something into the ear of the red head. The red head let out a high-pitched girly giggle and, to the satisfaction of Max, a few patrons sent a few irritated glances at the couple.

Yes. Nick (Fang) Martin, ex-boyfriend and emotionless wall was together with Lissa Gorde, Red Haired Wonder and the ultimate bitch.

"Sorry to inform you but the band will be unable to be here due to personal reasons." the message was met with jeers as the guy holding the mike was trying to calm the place down. A smirk slowly appeared on her face as an idea struck her.

Downing her drink with one gulp, she leapt onto the stage and grabbed the microphone from the guy, ignoring his surprised exclamation. She placed the microphone into the stand and retrieved the guitar, tuning it with her sharp ears. Glancing at the couple, she noticed that they have yet to notice her. The smirk remained on her face.

Well, time to change that. She strummed the guitar to the opening tune of her song.

_**'Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did**_  
_**Ha, Time for a little revenge'**_

The effect was instantaneous. Jeers turned into cheers. But Max's sole attention was on the black and red haired couple as their heads jerked up and stared at the new and unexpected singer in surprise.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Max, RHW's staring at your boyfriend again." Ella Ride pointed out as Fang Martin entered the cafeteria, attracting green lustful eyes towards him. Max Ride rolled her brown eyes as she looked up from her huge pile of food to glance at the red head. She shrugged and gulped down the food in her mouth._

_"It's not like she doesn't stare at the whole male population like that." Max replied with a dismissive gesture and smiled as Fang slipped into he seat next to her. Returning to her food, Max completely missed the flush of anger and jealousy that appeared in the stalkerish green eyes. However, those emotions were swept away and replaced with an evil gleam._

_Ella shivered as she observed the change._

_"Let's hope the Max doesn't underestimate her determination to sleep with a guy." she muttered._

_BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR_

_"Do you know where Fang is? Alone. Besides the company of a slut?"_

_"Give it up Ells. Just because Fang is staying back with the Red Haired Bitch for extra lessons doesn't necessarily mean that he's cheat-Did you hear that?"_

_Max skidded to a stop and Ella smashed into her, spluttering out a curse. With her heart in her throat, she stepped towards the door of the music room where the moans became increasingly louder. _

_Ella could only stand there and look on as she prepared her reaction to her sister's sure-to-be future heartbreak. Sure enough, as soon as Max peeked into the door, a stony expression took over that could even put Fang's to shame. Without a word, Max silently walked away leaving Ella behind._

_**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR**_

_Max claimed to be sick the next few days. Fang, on the other hand, came to school with a hand print glowing on his cheek that is suspiciously the exact same size as Ella's hand. _

_BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR_

_"Thinks that she can steal from me, eh?" A right jab._

_"I'll throttle that bitch." A left jab._

_"But I'll make sure she suffers first." An uppercut._

_"Cause no one steals from Maximum Ride, especially not. A. Freaking. BIMBO!" Max ended her session with a round house kick that ripped the battered bag right off the ceiling. Sweat ran down her back, sticking fabric to skin as Max panted with part anger and part exhaustion._

_"We're gonna need another bag. There are these new and stylish bags I saw yesterday at the mall though it would be a pity that you would be punching them since that the are good enough to be called art. Saying that, you should really get a less violent sport . . . maybe yoga? I heard that it would do wonders to your body and what did you have for breakfast? Something healthy, I hope . . . Max? Max? Maaax?" a mocha skinned girl stopped her rambling as Max flopped to the ground with a sigh._

_"Nudge . . . [pant] . . . we have . . . [pant] . . . a room full of . . . [pant] . . . them." _

_Nicole 'Nudge' Sanders was her childhood best friend and a non-stop conversationalist (mostly one-sided). Max calculated. If Nudge was paid a penny for every word that escapes her mouth, she could have enough to support ten people in three lifetimes and still have plenty to spare._

_"Well . . . at least you're not the only one RHW's stealing from. It's also stealing Fang away from a life free of STDs." _

_That was the shortest sentence Nudge had said all day and Max was inclined to agree._

_**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR**_

_Max quickly covered Angel's eyes as she noticed a familiar red head. Angelica 'Angel' Ride was Max's little adopted sister and endearingly cute. Max is convinced that it was the ultimate weapon. One look and anybody would be doing her bidding._

_Not surprisingly, the slut wasn't with Fang (they were inseparable since Max and Fang broke up) but instead was with a blonde headed guy recognised as Derek, captain of the boys football team. Watching them share a passionate kiss, Max let out a scoff as she dragged Angel away, ignoring any protest._

_Nothing she could do anyway. Fang is doing his very best to avoid her at all cost. The only times she sees him is when Lissa is nearby._

_"I thought that the red head woman should be with Fang?"_

_Oh boy, how do you teach the term 'slut' to a seven year old?_

_**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR**_

_"Lissa! Keep your hands off Derek, he's mine!" Bridget Greene was red with fury as she gestured hysterically in front of a surprised Lissa._

_Max couldn't help but listen in to their conversation. After all, it was more interesting than listening to Iggy about explosives. James 'Iggy' Montiere was Max's guy best friend and explosive expert. Hell, he could put those guys working in the FBI to shame with his extensive knowledge of fire power. Max had no trouble admitting that 'Iggy' was a weird nickname but it was definitely better than 'Ignite' (which was what Iggy proposed)._

_"Come on Bridge, you know that I would never touch a boyfriend of yours." Max wince simply at her whiny voice and imagined multiple ways to stop her from talking. Ever. Hmm . . . acid seems like a good choice but sewing the mouth shut seems like a good idea too . . ._

_The only difference between Lissa and Bridget was that Bridget actually has a brain and uses it quite well. While Lissa has the looks and cash to immediate popularity, Bridget was more unfortunate in financial situations and had to fight her way up the social ladder. In fact, she was pretty good in her sciences._

_Bridget knew that Lissa could simply snap her fingers and, with a word or two, she would be at the utmost bottom of the social ladder._

_Even lower than Max and her gang of misfits. Bridget shuddered at the thought. _

_ With that knowledge, Bridget forced a smile on her face._

_"Of course, I must be mistaken then." Lissa smiled and left, leaving her only 'friend' that would at least hesitate to stab her in the back behind._

_"Bitch." Bridget muttered, but was caught with Max's sensitive hearing. Max smirked. Time for a little revenge. _

_"Hey Bridget. Mad at the bitch of Norden High, eh?" Max had approached Bridget after Lissa had left after Iggy had to do something with his friend Gazzy (don't ask)._

_"I have nothing to say to you."_

_"Really? How about I tell you that I have a way of embarrassing Lissa? Putting you at the top of the food chain for once? Wouldn't it be satisfying? Having that bitch kissing the very ground you walk on?" _

_As expected, _that_ stopped Bridget from leaving Max in her dust._

_"What's your plan?"_

_"Everybody in the school except my ignorant and invisible ex-boyfriend knows that Lissa is screwing with Derek. Simply convince him that you are the better lover and give him an ultimatum: you or Lissa. Force him to break up with her in a school public area and there is bound to be a commotion. What is more embarrassing for her than knowing that it is common knowledge that the captain of the football team prefers someone other than her?"_

_Bridget hung on to every word like a drug and with a simple thanks, she rushed off with a devilish smile on her face. Max had never felt better._

_If her plan works, then Fang would know the truth, most likely break up with the bitch and leaving her for good. Ironically, the only thing that Fang can't tolerate is cheating. Mention the 'c' word and he flips._

_If her plan doesn't work . . . Max can only shrug as she muttered,_

_"Revenge is better served cold." _

_**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR**_

_Max couldn't believe it. That bitch actually had a freakin list of the social ladder. Unfortunately, Max had the pleasure of sitting next to the RHW during geography. While Lissa was distracted with something, Max had a chance to sneak a peek at the opened book that was displayed on her desk. Seeing what was on it, she could only continue staring in shock._

_The page was divided into three parts and the fist section had a label that said 'popular', followed by 'to be ignored' and lastly, 'freaks'. The first name on the popular list was (take a guess) the bitch herself. And, of course, Max's name was right at the bottom with all her friends._

_"Eyes of my book, you freak!" _

_Shocked, Max's eyes whipped up and made eye contact with furious green eyes. Max processed the situation in her head and tried to come up with a solution that requires minimal interaction. Surprisingly, it was the RHW that provided the best solution._

_"Hey! Do you think that you could just ignore me?"_

_Max dragged her eyes back to the front of the class. Hearing Lissa's next huffy response, Max couldn't help but scoff._

_"And to think that I used to find you interesting."_

_**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR**_

_Normally, Max hated every class that she shared with the RHW with a passion that was unrivalled. But, today, Lit class was a special exception. _

_Lit class was going on and the teacher had given them an activity to do: Describe the one thing that provokes strong feelings from you in a poem. Max thought it was simple enough. Her muse was sitting right in front her, twirling her hair with a frown on her face._

_"Let's see. Lissa . . . car? No, scar? Nope . . . that's it: bar." Max muttered with a purposeful loudness. A paper caught Max's eye as it fluttered next to her. Scanning the paper, a grin appeared. It was a note between Lissa and Bridget (apparently, the plan had not yet been carried out). It went like this:_

_L: I'm sitting in front of a loon! A sicho!_  
_B: It's spelled as 'psycho' and y do u think so?_  
_L: I hear her ryming my name with random things! She is sooooo a freak!_

_Crumpling the note, Max returned her focus to the poem. Few minutes later, she was reading through her completed work._

_'Encased in rich, red silk_  
_Yet her dignity was not to be found_  
_For appalling was the length of dress_  
_It was too far from the ground_

_Enjoying attention from lustful gazes_  
_She sauntered in the bar_  
_Nothing but fury filled me_  
_It was no one other than Lissa_

_Hidden in shadows_  
_Invisible to her_  
_Watch her pounce_  
_With nothing to fear_

_She dances seductively with strangers _  
_Wearing rings in clear view_  
_Her garments shouts sophistication_  
_Yet I know she has few_

_I know she's a bully_  
_Been a victim myself_  
_Stealing from others_  
_Keeps all to herself'_

_**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR**_

_Bridget's boyfriend dumped her. That much was obvious with her sulking and sobbing in a corner and her 'best friend' no where to be found. The suckiest thing for her was that was Graduation Day._

_With a last glance to the wall and bitch couple, Max left._

_"You may have won the battle, but the war is still going on."_

_*END FLASHBACK* _

_**Cause you're so much better**_  
_**She took him faster than you could say sabotage!**_

It was three years later when Max was bowing to the loud applause while smirking at the surprised couple.

"Lissa!" a voice boomed but only three people heard it. Max grinned as Lissa's face paled, knowing that the bitch recognised the voice. Derek appeared with a bunch of flowers while Fang finally allowed three emotions to pass through his wall. Confusion, shock and fury.

"What can I say? Revenge is definitely a dish best served cold." Max chortled as she left the stage.

_I won the war._

_**Fin**_


End file.
